


Take Care of You (Take Care of Myself)

by TheFunk



Series: Astro Ficlets [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluffy Yoon Sanha, M/M, No Angst, Punk Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: When Minhyuk finds his boyfriend being bullied, he goes to help. Sometimes he forgets Sanha can take care of himself.





	Take Care of You (Take Care of Myself)

Minhyuk smirked as people moved out of his way as he walked down the hallway. It was quite a powerful feeling, knowing that your mere presence made people part like the Red Sea. People were scared of him, and no one wanted to enrage his fiery temper.

Now, he wasn’t actually mean, he just had a kind of short temper. And he did look pretty intimidating if he was being honest with himself. He had lots of tattoos and piercings, and the lightest shade he had ever worn was dark gray. Plus, he wasn’t opposed to causing a little mayhem every now and then. Who could blame him though, it was fun. (A lot of people blamed him, actually, but he didn’t really care.)

He allowed himself to smile when he finally found who he was looking for. Standing against his locker, was his boyfriend, Sanha. They were polar opposites in practically every way. Sanha was an angel, he was sunshine. He wore pastel colors and was kind to everyone he met. He always looked scandalized whenever Minhyuk swore, so he was trying to stop. Like, the kid’s favorite song is Chewing Gum by NCT Dream for God’s sake, how much more adorable could one person be?

Maybe he was too blinded by Sanha’s, well, everything, that he failed to notice the three boys crowding him against the lockers. Minhyuk recognized them instantly. These were the same assholes that would bully Sanha, calling him terrible names and making him feel like absolute shit. They’d made his baby cry before. And that was something Minhyuk would not tolerate.

He picked up his pace, clenching and unclenching his fists, preparing to give these dicks the ass kicking of the century. Or at least the verbal beatdown of the century. Sanha would kill him if he got suspended again, even if he was trying to protect him.

But it seemed like he didn’t have to worry about any of that, because before he could reach them, the boys left Sanha quickly, tears streaming down their faces. He turned and looked at Sanha, who had never looked so smug in his life. Had Sanha made them cry?

When he finally made it to Sanha, his hands fell naturally to his boyfriend’s hips.

“Baby, did you make them cry?”

Sanha smirked, “I can be mean when I want to be.”

Minhyuk sometimes forgot how bratty Sanha could be when he wanted to be, “Holy shit, I’ve never been so impressed in my goddamn life.”

He pulled Sanha down by the neck of his shirt to kiss all over his face, who had started to whine. “What?”

Sanha pouted at him, “Don’t swear hyung, it makes you sound mean.”

Minhyuk could only scoff, “Says the boy who just made three guys cry.”

Sanha giggled, allowing Minhyuk to continue kissing his face.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I've had this story written for a while, and I finally got around to posting it. Let me know what you think, and come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
